


Confessions of a Broken Heart

by All_Of_The_Muses



Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Of_The_Muses/pseuds/All_Of_The_Muses
Summary: Urahara Ayame, 4th Seat of Division 13. The child of Urahara Kisuke left behind to try and make her own way in the world.  Left alone in the Seireitei for nearly 100 years, everything seemed to become status quo from day to day. At least until a fateful mission turned the Seireitei on it's head.Rated M for future chapters





	1. Chapter 1

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I found!" A young blond girl wearing a green kimono with cherry blossoms along the bottom and a white obi ran up to the squad 12 captain, her hands cupped as she held something up to him. Kisuke looked over from his computer and smiled, his arms scooping her up with little to no effort whatsoever.

"Well my little Aya-chan, what could you have possibly found, hm?" He asked raising a brow at her tiny hands as he rested her in his lap.

"I found a way to get back at Captain Smiley..." She giggled before opening her hands to reveal a small frog that was sitting rather peacefully there.

"Ayame..." Kisuke's tone hinted at frustration before he crossed his arms and shook his head. "How many times have I told you? If you're going to torment Shinji, don't tell me about it! It's safer to have someone who doesn't know to verify your innocence should you get caught."

"Awww...you're no fun daddy. Anyway, I'm gonna go put this in his office! Imagine his face when he finds a little frog in his desk." Ayame stated with a childishly evil smirk. She managed to wiggle off her dad's lap before giggling and running off to the squad 5 grounds.

"Uh...oh well. She'll learn eventually." Kisuke sighed with a chuckle as he went back to his work. On his desk was a picture of himself, Ayame when she was still an infant and a woman with brown hair and vibrant green eyes. They were smiling at the child in Kisuke's arms, her tiny hands reaching up for them.

"Well Ai, she seems to have inherited your mischievous streak. I'm sure that's one thing Squad 11 doesn't miss." He joked sadly, his fingers brushing the photo ever so gently.

\----------------------

"THE HELL IS THIS!?" The outraged cries of 5th Division Captain Hirako Shinji echoed throughout the compound as the snickering blond girl snuck out through the gardens. In her mind, it was mission accomplished.

Or so she thought.

"Going somewhere, Aya-chan?" The sound of a rather irate and not too happy male caused the child to freeze mid step and turn around slowly.

"C-C-Captain Hirako! F-Fancy seeing you here." She stammered with an awkward chuckle.

"Yeah, fancy that. You wouldn't know anything about the slimy gift left in my desk a minute ago would you?" Shinji asked crouching down to eye level with the girl, his hands clenched into rather tight fists as he did his best not to pick the girl up by the back of her kimono and teach her a lesson.

"What gift? You know I don't like giving you stuff. You're too creepy looking." Ayame retorted before turning and running through the garden gate. "Good luck with your new pet Captain Smiley!"

Shinji glared after the little girl before clenching his jaw out of irritation, a hand coming around her waist and scooping her up with ease. He then let out a chuckle and shook his head. 

"I've told you. If you're gonna prank someone you gotta be more creative! Seriously, a frog? That's boring as hell!" He lectured shaking his head in disappointment. 

"Ah!" Ayame tried to wriggle free only to feel him start walking towards Squad 12. "At least I tried..." 

"You did, but ya gotta try harder next time." The blond man only got a few steps away before he paused. "Ya gonna quit hiding over there Sosuke? Or did ya need something?"

The lieutenant stepped out from behind the tree before letting out a slightly embarrassed chuckle.

"Sorry Captain Hirako. You just looked busy and I didn't want to bother you. Hello Ayame." Aizen adjusted his glasses with a timid gesture.

"Hi glasses-chan!" Ayame said with a cheeky grin as she looked over Shinji's shoulder as best she could. Shinji shook his head before turning to leave.

"Sir, there's some paperwork that just arrived. It requires your immediate attention." Aizen explained. He couldn't help but smile at Ayame. For a while her antics were cute, but it had gotten to the point where the lieutenant had actually feared for her safety at times.

"I'll deal with it in a minute. I need to have a word with Kisuke." Was all that was said before the blond captain flash stepped away, the girl still protesting very loudly.

\----------------------

"Aya-chan... Really?" Kisuke rubbed his brow, he had hoped she was kidding about the frog in Shinji's desk but he knew it was pointless.

"It's not my fault this jerk can't take a joke." Ayame pouted crossing her arms over her chest, ignoring the various expressions of anger and frustration dancing across the 5th Captain's face.

"It's not that I can't take a joke. It's the fact that you thought something so ridiculous would work on me!" Shinji growled placing a firm hand on her head and gritting his teeth. "You should respect your elders!"

"No way smiley!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

Kisuke stared a moment before walking over and pulling two apart. Ayame was scooped under one arm and Shinji was being held back by the other. This was becoming more of a habit than it perhaps should've been.

"Ayame, apologize." Kisuke said with a deadpan sigh. The little girl looked up at her father before scoffing.

"Ayame." As he drawled out her name, Kisuke's tone turning stern.

"I'm sorry you don't have a sense of humor." Ayame said, her tone dripping with sarcasm. The sudden feeling of her dad's fingers pinching her side drew a shriek from the little girl as she tried to worm away from him.

"I'm sorry about this Captain Hirako. I won't let it happen again." Kisuke sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get a sincere apology out of Ayame. Shinji glared at the girl before turning his gaze on Kisuke.

"Just remember Ayame, you gotta outsmart the pros." He growled before stalking off to deal with the paperwork still waiting for him at his office. Once he was gone, Kisuke set his daughter back on the ground before kneeling in front of her.

"Aya-chan..." He said hanging his head in frustration. "Could you go one week without getting in trouble with the other captains?"

"But you're always working and I get bored." Ayame whined as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What about Hiyori? She could hang out with you from time to time." Ayame's eyes grew wide and she shook her head frantically.

"No way!"

Kisuke tilted his head slightly, confusion gracing his grey eyes.

"Why not?" He asked. Ayame glanced around nervously before leaning in close to his ear.

"She scares me..." Her voice was barely audible and shaky in terror of what the lieutenant might do if she heard. Kisuke paused before laughing and scooping Ayame up into his arms.

"Ok. Tell you what, I just finished up my work. Do you want to go visit mom?" He suggested with a kind smile. Ayame paused before smiling and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Alright, let's hurry before Hiyori shows up with more work for me to do."

"No! Even if she does have more for you to do, this is our time daddy! I won't let anybody, even clown face take it away!" Ayame stated as a matter of factly putting on the scariest face she could manage.

"Oh no! That face! I think you might just scare me to death!" Kisuke cried with a dramatic lean of his head before laughing and moving Ayame to his shoulders. "C'mon. Like you said, this is our time. Right?"

"Mmhm." Ayame nodded and smiled as her father began carrying her out of the rather dark Squad 12 offices.

\--------------

"Mom...We came to see you." Ayame said quietly as she and her father stepped towards a gravestone. They had stopped in a nearby field to pick some flowers for Ai. Kisuke stood next to Ayame as she knelt down and placed the small bouquet in front of the white stone.

The stone read "Urahara Ai, Loving Wife and Mother, Former 6th Seat of Squad 11."

"I know you told me not to... But I left a present for Captain Smiley. He didn't like it." Ayame said with a pout as she sat down and crossed her legs.

"Like I said, she got your mischievous streak. Can't say Shinji, Kensei, or Yamamoto are too happy about it." Kisuke added with a sad chuckle as he knelt down beside Ayame. "You'd be proud of her though. She's already managed to render Isshin speechless. I know how much he got on your nerves."

"That was funny. I stole his lighter and he searched for it for hours while I 'helped' him, not thinking that I had it on me the whole time. When he figured it out I thought he was going to pass out." Ayame laughed before her tone and face became saddened. "I know you told me everything was going to be okay... But I still miss you. I want you to come back. I know that's not possible but... I want to see you again."

Kisuke quickly embraced Ayame as she began sobbing heavily, a few tears escaping his own grey eyes as he rubbed small circles on her back. It hadn't been easy since his wife was killed, but they had to make do.

"Aya-chan, we'd better get back." He said trying to hide the pain in his tone. The girl nodded sadly before rising to her feet and looked at the gravestone.

"We'll come back soon mommy. I promise." She whispered before walking away, her hand enveloped in Kisuke's.

\---------------

"Uki-chan!" Ukitake turned and laughed as he saw Ayame running towards him. He knelt down and smiled as she came to a stop right in front of him.

"Well hello Ayame-chan. How are you today?" He asked holding a hand out to her with a smile. Ayame placed her hand in his and smiled up at him before changing her mind and hugging him.

"I just wanted to come say hi. I was bored and daddy had to go back to work." She pouted before chuckling and stepping back a bit. "You're always so nice to me Uki-chan, I thought maybe I could keep you company! Is Kaien chan around?"

"He's off on a mission, but I'd love for you to keep me company Ayame-chan. You always manage to brighten my day." Ukitake replied standing up and offering his hand to her. "And don't tell your father, but I have some new candies if you want to try them."

"Really!? That's awesome!" Ayame cheered thrusting a fist into the air with a giant grin.

"Alright, let's go then. I think Shunsui was gonna stop by a bit later too." Ukitake said as he escorted the child to his office. Once there, he sat at his place behind his desk and watched as Ayame began looking around the office at the new flower arrangements and what books he might've gotten.

"Ah! Here it is." Ukitake had been digging through his drawers when he'd found a small bag of strawberry candies. "Here, I think you'll like this Ayame-chan!" Ayame giggled and ran over, hugging him with a smile.

"Thank you Uki-chan!" She said before accepting the candy from him.

"Captain! What have I told you about spoiling her!?" Kaien cried out as he entered the room, a look of pure irritation on his face. Ayame jumped and quickly hid herself inside of Ukitake's coat.

"Kaien is scary when he's angry!" She shrieked jokingly. Ukitake chuckled and shook his head.

"Angry? Oh I'm not angry, just mildly irritated." Kaien replied trying to smile only to give the girl a terrifying grin instead.

"Hey Ayame, why don't you go see if Kiyone and Sentarou are busy. I need to talk to Kaien for a moment." Ukitake suggested ushering the girl out from under his haori and motioning her towards the garden.

"But why?" Ayame asked looking a bit confused.

"I just have to speak to Kaien for a bit. Don't worry." He replied before watching her skulk off towards the door. Once they were alone, the smile vanished from the Captain's face as he faced Kaien. "I received a note from Captain Urahara this morning."

"Kisuke? Is everything alright?" The lieutenant asked as she sat down across from Ukitake. It had only taken him a moment to become serious, a trait that often came in handy when he was lecturing their squad members.

"I'm not sure. He gave me this." Ukitake explained handing the paper over to to Kaien.

"Ukitake, if anything should happen I ask of you to watch over Ayame. I'm not sure what's going to happen but something big is about to surface and should anything happen I wouldn't want Ayame left alone. I know I can trust you with her care. Thank you.

-Kisuke Urahara, Squad 12 Captain"

Kaien finished reading the note before setting the paper back on the desk and resting his hand on his chin in thought.

"Any idea what he means?" He finally asked looking to Ukitake. The captain just sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know. I don't want to bring it to Captain Yamamoto's attention either just yet. I'm hoping that perhaps he's just concerned about the disappearances lately. If something does happen though, I would like to do my best to keep this promise." Ukitake answered before he gan coughing violently. Kaien panicked slightly before rushing to his side and keeping him from falling over. Once the coughing had ceased, Kaien helped Ukitake to the emergency cot they had set up after several of these attacks occurred.

"Kaien..."

"I know Captain." Kaien replied placing a cool rag on Ukitake's brow. "Whatever happens, we'll have to do our best with Ayame. I think Kisuke was right in asking you to watch over her sir. To think, he could've asked Shinji, or Kensei."

\---------------

"Squad 12 Captain, Kisuke Urahara. Kido Corps Captain, Tessai Tsukabishi. You are hereby under arrest for illegal experimentation and the lives of countless souls in the Soul Society!" A group of Squad 2's soldiers showed up later that night, arriving just as Tessai set the unconscious body of Shinji Hirako down beside Hiyori Sarugaki, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, Rose Otoribashi, Love Aikawa, Lisa Yadomaru, and Hachigen Ushoda. They were all out cold and their faces were covered in what looked like hollow masks.

"Daddy? What's going on?" Ayame murmured as she sat up in her dad's computer chair and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Ayame!" Kisuke said turning to speak to her only to be grabbed and dragged away. Ayame's eyes went wide and she tried to run over to her father only to feel a strong hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Ukitake standing there, simply shaking his head, unsure of what to say.

Unable to manage a sentence or even to think straight, Ayame threw her arms around Ukitake's legs and began crying heavily. Ukitake knelt down and pulled her into his embrace, trying to comfort her as best he could.

"It's alright Ayame... everything will be alright." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayame, now 4th Seat of 13th Division 100 years later, gets to deal with the joys of being an officer in the Gotei 13.

“Ugh, great… More paperwork.” 

“Sorry Ayame, but with the Captain sick again, we need to lend a hand keeping things from getting too busy.” Kiyone commented setting a stack of papers on her desk. 

“I know.” Ayame said, now a grown woman wearing a shihakusho with her long knee length blond hair pulled up into a braided bun. Green eyes looked over the stacks of papers that were set in front of her and a look of despair crossed her face. 

“Quit being such a downer! We need to help our captain no matter what! With him being sick all the time it’s only fair right!?” Sentarou barked crossing his arms over his chest.

“Do you have to shout?” Ayame grumbled. The two third seats paused before leaning in close, prompting a surprised cry to escape the woman when she looked up. “Ever heard of personal space!?”

“You were out drinking late again weren’t you?” Kiyone asked furrowing her brow.

“And what business is it of yours?” Ayame asked looking away from Kiyone. 

“You’ve got bags under your eyes.” Sentarou commented poking her cheek.

“And?”

“Was Shuhei there?” Kiyone asked with a childish grin. Ayame felt her cheeks turn bright red as she stood up and grabbed a paper fan she kept on her desk. 

“He was! Wasn’t he!?” Sentarou yelped, almost as if he’d discovered the scandal of the century.

“Sentaro, Kiyone, you know I go out with Rangiku, Shuhei, Renji, and Izuru on a regular basis, right?” Ayame asked with a cocked brow. “Next you’re gonna be going on about me having feelings for Captain Ukitake. And before you ask.,. Yes… that was sarcasm…”

“Must you all be so loud?” The trio all spun around to see their captain, Ukitake Jushiro standing in the doorway looking exhausted and worse for wear. 

“Captain!” Kiyone and Sentarou rushed to his side while Ayame hurried to make sure the emergency cot they’d set up for him in the office was ready. 

“I’ll be fine, really…” Ukitake insisted while the two 3rd seats led him to the cot.

“Sorry for waking you sir. We were just talking.” Ayame said watching as he was sat down.

“Well, if you were talking I’d hate to see you arguing.” Ukitake said with a laugh that turned into a violent coughing fit. The three shinigami all let out a cry of panic before hurrying to make sure he was alright. A few minutes passed and Ukitake was now lying down with a cool rag on his brow. Kiyone, Sentarou, and Ayame were all doubled over on all fours trying to recover from the panic that had ensued.

“Sorry for worrying you guys…” He said, his tone quieter and ragged from the coughing.

“Don’t apologize. You couldn’t help it sir.” Ayame said shifting so that she was sitting on her knees, her braid had fallen and her long blond hair draped over her shoulders. “We’re just glad you’re okay.”

“You’re always so kind Ayame.” Ukitake said with a weary smile. Ayame said nothing and just looked to the floor, unsure of what to say in that moment. 

“Hm? Everything alright?” Kiyone asked looking over at her. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah I’m fine.” Ayame said rising to her feet. “I’m gonna pop over to Squad 4, I think Captain Unohana has captain’s medicine ready.” 

“Alright. Just be careful.” Sentarou said with a definitive nod. 

“Oh please, like anything’s gonna happen. The Seireitei has been quiet for years.” Ayame said with a scoff as she left and started towards Squad 4.

\-------

It was mid morning, already the sun was warming the day and preparing to be uncomfortable. It didn’t take Ayame long to get there, especially since everyone was busy with work. 

“Excuse me, Yasochika-san?” Ayame said walking up to the reception desk inside of Squad 4. The man working behind the desk looked up at her through his glasses, the light of the overhead lamps glinting off of the silver frames. 

“Can I help you?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m here to pick up Captain Ukitake’s medications.” She explained placing a slip of paper on the desk. Iemura picked it up and looked over the written request, humming and nodding to himself before standing up.

“Wait here. I’ll see if Captain Unohana is done with it.” Iemura said stepping away from the desk and heading through a door on the right. Ayame stood quietly for a moment before hearing somebody approaching.

“Ah, 4th seat Urahara. You came to pick up your captain’s medicine, correct?”Unohana asked, her usual kind smile gracing her features. 

“Yes ma’am. I’m sorry if this is an inconvenient time for you.” Ayame said bowing low out of respect. 

“Not at all. You’ve nothing to apologize for.” Unohana said tilting her head to the side a bit. “I simply wanted to inform you that we are adding a new medication to his current list. Since the last one seems to be working for a shorter time period than before. You just need to prepare it in his tea like the other ones.” 

“Of course Captain Unohana. Thank you.” Ayame said looking up and giving Unohana a grateful smile. “I apologize this was on such short notice. He went into a coughing fit earlier and almost collapsed. His fever spiked higher than usual…”

“I will come to see him later this evening when I’m not so busy.” Unohana said after a few moment’s thought.

“Thank you ma’am. I’d better get this back to the captain before he gets worse.” Ayame said accepting the small package from Unohana and bowing to the captain again.

“Of course. You’d best hurry so Captain Ukitake doesn’t get worse.” 

“Uh, right! Thank you again!” Ayame said before turning and sprinting out of the Squad 4 building and making a beeline for Squad 13. Her blond braid whipped behind her as she shunpoed forward, taking a shortcut across the rooftops to get there a bit faster. By the time she reached the Squad 12 compound, she was forced to go back to walking normally to keep from getting too exhausted. She passed by the entrance gate to the Squad’s main building, her chest growing tight. It’d been 100 years since her father up and left that night without so much as a warning. Even after all that time, it still pained her to even pass the gates. 

“Tch… Doesn’t matter…” She huffed under her breath, picking up her pace towards Squad 13. “Bastard’s not coming back anyway.”

“Well, if it isn’t the offspring of the deserter.” 

“I don’t have time for this Captain Kurotsuchi. I need to get my captain’s medicine back.” Ayame said not bothering to even glance at the man.

“So rude! Then again, what else would I expect from you?”Kurotsuchi cackled as he and Nemu began walking past the woman. “Why they ever allowed you to become a Soul Reaper is beyond me. It will only be a matter of time until you follow in his footsteps.”

Ayame stopped in her tracks, her gaze fixed forward. She didn’t want to believe his words but she’d been told the exact same thing all her life by others who only ever saw her father when they looked at her. She’d tried tuning it out over the years but it was impossible to ignore it when those that thought such things made it a point to say such things.

“Oh? Did I strike a nerve? How pathetic.” Kurotsuchi snarked glancing at her as if she were a mere insect. “You shouldn’t even bother. If I were you I’d turn in my zanapkuto and give up while I still had the chance. It’s not like you’re going to amount to anything after all.”

“No offense Captain Kurotsuchi, but what do you know?” Ayame asked from behind clenched teeth. Her right hand tightened around the package in her hand but her gaze never met Mayuri’s. “You only see him, but one of these days I will prove to you, and to everyone that I’m nothing like Urahara Kisuke. For all I car the man could’ve dropped dead in Hell and it’d still be too good for him.”

“What was that?” Kurotsuchi’s tone turned dark and angry as his gaze bore into the back of the woman’s head. “You insolent brat. You would talk back to a captain!?”

“I didn’t mean-Gah!” Ayame cried out in pain when she felt a hard, sharp sting across her face. Mayuri had backhanded her with a good portion of his strength, not enough to knock her away or throw her down, but enough to have gotten her full attention.

“Do it again and I will put you in your place stupid brat!” Mayuri hissed before wrapping his long pale fingers around her throat, his teeth grinding in anger. 

“O-Of course sir… I-I didn’t--” Ayame choked trying to pull his hand away and catch her breath. 

“Man, you guys really need to learn to relax a bit.” Shunsui said, Ayame under his arm and his form standing between her and Mayuri. “This much stress can’t be good for anyone.”

“This is none of your business Shunsui.” Mayuri growled.

“No, but it is my business if Jushiro doesn’t get his medicine on time because you’re holding up his fourth seat.” Shunsui said raising a brow. “Now then if you’re done, I believe Ayame has places to be. C’mon kiddo, I’ll walk with you.”

“Fine, just get out of my sight. I’ve got work to do.” Mayuri grumbled, not wanting to pick a fight with Shunsui at that point in time. Shunsui simply nodded before leading Ayame away.

“That was risky, walking through Squad 12 like that?” Shunsui commented. “You know how Mayuri feels about you.”

“I didn’t intend to. I almost ran out of energy though.” Ayame replied, holding Ukitake’s medicine close to her chest. “Besides, he’s not wrong…”

“Aw man, he was talking about your old man again, wasn’t he?” Shunsui asked rubbing the back of his head. “You know he’s just trying to push your buttons. He wants to goad you on.” 

“It doesn’t matter. Thanks to him, I’ll never be able to shake the black mark he left.” Ayame said trying to fight the tears that wanted to spill onto her cheeks. 

“Huh. Have you talked to Ukitake about this?” 

“No. I wouldn’t want to burden him with this.” Shunsui quirked a brow before shaking his head. 

“He’s your captain. You’re supposed to tell him these things.” He said. “I know your dad left a lot of questions when he vanished, but you can’t let people like Mayuri set you off like that. It’s just gonna prove them right.” 

“C-Captain… Kyoraku…” Ayame looked up at the older captain, a bit surprised when he began laughing out of nowhere.

“Don’t mind me, just some old man rambling on. Anyway, you should take that into Jushiro.” He said, motioning to the fact that they were outside of Ukitake’s office.

“Oh, yeah.” Ayame nodded and hurried inside, handing the bundle to Kiyone while Sentarou lectured her on taking so long.

“Geez! If you don’t like how fast I got here perhaps you should get it yourself!” Ayame snapped crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Well maybe I will!” 

“Could you stop yelling please?” Ukitake asked in a quiet tone. Ayame and Sentarou both were quick to apologize, bowing to their captain.

“Don’t be so hard on her Sentarou.” Shunsui said finally stepping into the office. “Mayuri kinda held her up.”

“What?” Ukitake pushed himself to sit up despite his trembling form. “Are you alright Ayame?”

“I’m fine Captain. Really.” Ayame said, keeping her gaze to the floor so he wouldn’t see the bruises forming on her cheek and throat. Ukitake already knew all too well what had happened, especially since it wasn’t the first time Kurotsuchi had stepped out of line.

“I will have a talk with Captain Kurotsuchi once I am recovered.” He stated before being sent into a coughing fit again. Ayame panicked and hurried forward, ushering Ukitake to lie down before he overworked himself.

“Why don’t you guys go take care of your other duties?” Shunsui suggested to Kiyone and Sentarou. “I’m sure Aya-chan and I can take care of this.”

“Yes sir.” The two 3rd seats said, though it was obvious they didn’t want to leave. Once they were gone and Ayame had managed to calm her captain down, Shunsui brought the tea pot with Ukitake’s medicine in it over.

“You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself Ayame…” Ukitake commented feeling her remove the rag from his brow and replace it with a cold one. “What happened all those years ago wasn’t your fault. You keep blaming yourself, even if you don’t say it.” 

“But…”

“He’s right. You’re a lot harder on yourself than most people. Hell, Kaien would’ve knocked you senseless if he found you acting like this.” Shunsui added with a smirk. “You wouldn’t want that all over again, would ya?” 

“You’ve got a point.” Ayame grumbled rubbing the back of her head. “Captain, are you gonna be alright? I’ve got patrol soon.”

“Ayame, you need to stop worrying about me. I’ve never been better.” Ukitake said with a tired smile. “You’re not going to skip patrols even if I ask are you?”

“Oh please. If I don’t, Kiyone and Sentarou will spend the next god knows how long arguing and bickering.” Ayame chuckled. “I’ll report in after my rounds and check on you, alright? See you later Captain Kyoraku.”

“Take it easy kiddo.” Shunsui said watching her leave. He smiled to himself before shaking his head. “It’s scary how much like her mother she is.”

“Yeah. Though, I’m glad Captain Yamamoto placed her here rather than in Squad 11. I don’t think she’d have the patience for their intensity.” Ukitake said with a smile. “That’s one thing her mother and her do not share.”

“Man, with Kisuke’s smarts and Ai’s strength? That’d be terrifying.” Shunsui said with a look of dread on his face. Ukitake nodded in agreement before he felt Shunsui help him to sit up and take his medicine.


End file.
